1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a format conversion system and more particularly to a format conversion system capable of converting digital data from a fixed point format to a floating point format and vice versa.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with systems and circuits for converting formats of digital data from fixed point to floating point and from floating point to fixed point. The systems and circuits, however, are separate and distinct.
This invention provides a circuit for making both conversions in either direction.